Un homme dans la bouche
by EdScissorhands
Summary: Un Nicola Sirkis en proie à de sérieux doutes sur... Lui même ? Quand la peur de vieillir se fait plus forte que tout et que le pays imaginaire se trouve finalement entre les bras d'un homme ...


**Disclaimer : Je ne connais ni Nicola ni Boris et je ne pretends donc pas raconter une quelquonque vérité sur leur vie privée.**Pour ce qui est du titre, il se rapporte simplement à l'une des chansons d'Indochine.

**Genre : **Drame/Sentimental. Dépourvu de gnian-gnian par contre xD  
_  
_**Rating :** M_  
**  
**_

**Merci à ceux que les relations homosexuelles derange de choisir une autre Fic à lire ;)**

**Note :**Ma toute première FanFic, encore en construction :)Les pensées ( et elles sont nombreuses ) de Nicola seront en italiques, ainsi que les paroles de quelques chansons ( les titres seront d'ailleurs indiqués ), tournant dans sa tête ... Ou dans la votre ;)** /!\** Lemons à venir. **/!\**_  
_

* * *

_« Je suis rentré d'Indochine hier matin … » (- Un singe en hiver)  
_

Nicola baissa légèrement la tête, enfouissant un peu plus son visage sous la protection douillette de son écharpe écarlate. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais s'agitaient sous les assauts du vent tandis qu'il marchait de son habituel pas traînant, le regard fixé sur le sol.

Le concert de la veille l'avait épuisé mais il n'avait pas trouvé la force de dormir plus longtemps et s'était habillé à la hâte, rejoignant les rue paisibles d'une ville encore endormie.

_« Je suis rentré d'Indochine … » ( - Un singe en hiver)  
_

Ses pensées divaguaient, ne suivant pas de cours précis, irrationnelles au possible. Quelques brides du concert lui revenaient sans qu'il ne cherche les analyser.

_« Des sourires, des cris, des larmes, des rires, des paroles, des murmures … Et tous ces gens…»_

Ainsi se décomposait l'état d'esprit d'un monsieur Sirkis encore somnolent. Il avait toujours été un peu empathique, et toutes les émotions de la veille semblaient s'être installées dans son crâne, y menant un combat des plus houleux.

_« Nicola mon vieux, tu deviens dingue … »_

L'homme poursuivit sa progression, croisant le chemin de quelques personnes qui ne semblèrent pas reconnaître le leader du groupe Indochine. Seule une enfant, qui devait être du même âge que Théa Fille de Nicola Sirkis IRL , tira la manche de sa mère, désignant Nicola de son petit index boudiné.

« - Maman ! Regarde ! Le monsieur de la Lune ! »

La « maman » en question tira vers elle sa petite fille, n'accordant qu'un bref regard au monsieur lunaire, asseyant la gamine sur le banc d'un arrêt de bus en sale état. Nicola cru l'entendre murmurer quelques injonctions à l'intention de l'enfant mais ne s'arrêta pas, se contentant d'adresser un sourire bienveillant à la fillette.

_« Tous ces gens … »_

Son portable se mit bientôt à vibrer dans sa poche, chatouillant sa jambe. Interrompant sa marche, vaguement amusé, il se saisit du téléphone, déchiffrant sur le cadran de l'appareil l'identité de son contact.

_« Super-Boy »_

« - Boris … »

Un sourire plus franc s'étala sur le visage de Nicola. Voila que son guitariste jouait les lève-tôt … Surprenant. Il laissa glisser son pouce sur la touche verte de son téléphone, plaquant l'appareil contre son oreille.

« - Allo ? »

« - Bonjour ici Boris Jardel, pourrais-je parler à monsieur Sirkis s'il vous plait mademoiselle ? »

Nicola adopta une voix plus aiguë, suivant le cours de la plaisanterie de son ami :

« - Je suis confuse, il est en réunion … »

« - Oh … Bah c'est pas bien grave, on peut parler tous les deux hein … C'est quoi vos mensurations ? »

Laissant échapper un bref éclat de rire, le chanteur se racla la gorge, tentant de mettre un terme aux conneries du guitariste.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux Boris ? »

« - Tes mensurations ! »

« - Bo … »

« - Plus le droit de harceler le chanteur d'indo maintenant ? Pff … »

« - Je … »

« - Tututu… Laisse moi parler chéri. »

Nicola sourit, il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié la verve de son ami et la façon qu'il avait de s'adresser à lui … Chéri … ?

« Vas-y … ! »

« - Mmmh … Et bien je pensais organiser un petit repas « in my house this night », Gwen femme de Nicola Sirkis IRL est invitée, Théa aussi, cela va de soi …Toi je sais pas encore, faut que j'y réfléchisse…»

« - T'es con ! »

« - If you want Darling ! »

« - J'vais leur en parler …»

Les deux amis échangèrent encore quelques banalitées du même ordre avant de se quitter sur un « à bientôt » plutôt adapté à la situation. Nicola fourra à la hâte le mobile dans sa poche, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il entreprit de faire demi-tour.

Sa progression fut entrecoupée d'une rencontre_ « Elles sont plus réveillées que tout à l'heure … », _un groupe de jeunes filles aux yeux brillants, quelques peu hésitantes, qui lui demandèrent timidement un autographe. Il se fit un plaisir de répondre à leurs attentes, signant de son prénom T-shirt, sacs et morceaux de papier. Satisfaites, les demoiselles le remercièrent, le quittant à contrecoeur.

Nicola, tout sourire, poursuivit son chemin. Il n'avait jamais bien compris cet engouement qu'il suscitait, parfois, chez ces adolescentes, pourtant tellement plus jeunes que lui _…« Faut croire que tu plais encore mon vieux » _Une bourrasque plus violente que les autres chassa ses interrogations et il se recentra sur le col de son manteau, qu'il ne parvenait pas à redresser selon son envie. Le froid lui mordait les joues et il envisagea brièvement d'enfouir son visage entier dans l'écharpe qu'il portait. L'image d'un Nicola arpentant les rues parisiennes en aveugle, la tête bandée par un linge écarlate, fit sourire le chanteur. Pressant le pas, blottissant ses deux mains dans les poches profondes de son long manteau, il rit, et se força à admettre que le simple appel de Boris avait suffit à lui redonner un semblant de moral.

* * *

_  
" Les citadelles qui se réveillent et qui résonnent ..."(- Les citadelles)  
_

La phrase avait dépassé la barrière de ses lèvres, et sa voix claire résonna dans le hall de l'appartement. Nicola haussa les épaules, un rictus amusé aux lèvres et se dirigea, d'un pas plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire, vers la cage d'escalier, sautant avec empressement les quelques dizaines de marches le séparant de sa demeure.

_" comme un appel un éveil des rebelles et qui détonnent mais DIM DAM DOM "(- Les citadelles)  
_

Il avait ouvert la porte à la hâte, s'engouffrant avec délice dans la chaude athmosphère de son foyer.

Une joyeuse pagaille régnait dans le salon où vêtements de poupées et vêtements de femme se mélaient en une délicate symbiose, sous le regard d'un Nicola blasé.Rien n'aurait pu laisser penser qu'un homme peuplait également l'endroit.

_" Joyeuse cohabitation ... "_

Le chanteur se dirigea avec tranquilité vers la chambre de son épouse, butant au passage dans un album de coloriage saccagé. Sa fille était décidement dotée d'un sens artistique certain ...

Un mince sourire eclaira quelque peu le visage de Nicola tandis qu'il songeait à Elle, cette petite demoiselle aux yeux rieurs qui avait contribué à la transformation du Loft des Sirkis en une vaste pouponnière.

Il soupira vaguement, poussant legerement le manuel enfantin du bout de l'une de ses chaussures. _" T'es très bien par terre ... "_

Il se donnait l'impression de vivre comme un adolescent, bien qu'il ai dépassé depuis longtemps cette douce période de son existence et, quelque part, cela ne lui déplaisait pas completement _..." Mais t'es plus qu'un vieux con mon grand ... "_

Quarante-sept ans. Quarante-sept années qui avaient filées entre ses doigts et qu'il tentait desormais de retenir en vain ...

Avez-vous deja essayé de retenir du sable dans vos mains, doigts écartés ?Lui avait tenté l'experience et contemplait desormais, avec une legere pointe de nostalgie, les années miroitantes, restées collées à ses doigts.

Le chanteur passa machinalement l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants avec soin, comme pour chasser de ses paumes, ce sable imaginaire. Le simple fait de penser à son âge lui rapelait l'absence douloureuse de son frère.

_" J'ai peur de tout, de te perdre, mon illusion ... " (- She night)  
_

Il avait beau le cacher, depuis la mort de Stephane plus rien ne lui importait guère ... Seule Théa et son groupe arrivaient encore à le faire se sentir ... Vivant ? Ses sentiments envers Gwen demeuraient confus. Il croyait l'aimer, elle était la mère de Théa, elle était son épouse, elle était son amante, elle était _..." Quoi de plus Nico ? Quoi de plus ? "_

Il y avait un manque. Un manque insatiable.Et toutes ses interrogations, bien trop nombreuses, qui s'écrasaient contre les parois de son crâne, se dispersant en une écume collante et malsaine, brûlant peu à peu chaque fibre de ce qu'il était.

Applatissant ses paumes contre son visage aux traits si juvéniles, Nicola inspira à fond, s'efforçant de refréner ses angoisses.Un hoquet franchit ses lèvres. _ " Calme toi ... Reprend ton calme ... Doucement ... " _Les mains toujours plaquées contre son visage, le chanteur expira longuement, tentant de rassembler sa pensée en un ensemble plus concret. Il ne pleurait plus Stephane desormais. Non.Il se devait de rester digne, le temps s'était écoulé depuis et ... Il ne devait plus le pleurer.

_ " Non " _

Il baissa progressivement ses mains, les laissant descendre le long de son visage jusqu'à son écharpe, qu'il retira vivement, la jetant à la hâte à travers l'appartement, comme pour se donner une contenance.  
La soirée.  
Boris.

Nicola baissa legerement la tête. Il n'avait pas bougé et faisait toujours le pied de grue devant l'album de coloriage de Théa. Album, qui, soit dit en passant, était désormais ouvert sur l'illustration d'un Renard souriant " Mon vieux, comment fais-tu pour sourire après ce qu'elle t'a fait ? ", coiffé d'un chapeau ridicule, entouré de ce qui semblait être des serpentins " Théa, je te promet de t'apprendre à colorier un de ces jours ... ". La page comportait la mention " Amuse toi comme un fou " et la phrase réussit à redonner un semblant de sourire au chanteur.

Tournant les talons, il abandonna l'idée d'aller rejoindre Gwen et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine. Là-bas, il se munit d'un stylo et d'un petit bloc de post-it, notant, sur le premier d'entre eux un message des plus simple :

_Chérie,  
J'ai pas voulu te reveiller,  
Je passerais l'après midi chez Boris, on a des morceaux à retravailler. J'mange là bas.  
Embrasse Théa pour moi.  
Je t'aime._

Il se relut, brievement, avant d'épingler le mot sur le frigo.  
Il ne mentait pas d'ordinaire, ce message ferait donc exception à la règle ...  
Tout simplement envie d'une soirée où il pourrait être Nicola, l'adolescent sans responsabilités.

_ " M'amuser, m'amuser comme un fou ... " ._


End file.
